


Hair of the Rose

by shimmie (patrickrose7)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Do you like Patrick's book, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick Brewer is a Button, Sexting, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose7/pseuds/shimmie
Summary: Patrick is desperate to see what's underneath David's sweaters.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind Patrick is fascinated with David's body hair because he's only been with women.  
> Also testing out the skin for text messages, so obviously sexting.  
> Also I kinda hate thanksgiving so I'm writing smut.

For basically his entire adult life, Patrick had convinced himself that maybe sex just wasn't for him. It didn't make him feel the way it seemed to make others feel. He would give Rachel whatever she needed and then, well, that was about the end of it.

It wasn't until he met David Rose that Patrick realized just how wrong he'd been. If you had told him one year ago that a completely clothed man could bring him to the brink of coming in his pants like a teenager in the back room of their business, well, it could've saved him a lot of money on an engagement ring.

The past week or so has been an absolute whirlwind. From the moment in the car when he'd sensed David leaning in, the swoopy feeling in his gut accompanying the warm press of David's lips, Patrick is a changed man.

He'd like to be _a little more_ changed, though. Between living at Ray's, David living at the motel, and working tirelessly at their fledgling business, they've barely had the time or privacy to even give half a hickey to each other. Patrick almost regrets asking to take it slow, because he's being absolutely _tortured_ by the black hairs that peek above the collars of David's sweaters.

The gray sweater David is wearing today covers almost every inch of skin, as usual, but the lighter color and tight fit define his shoulders and pecs in a way that Patrick can only describe as _obscene_. If Patrick hadn't been leaning on the counter when David walked in, the rush of blood away from his head probably would've sent him tumbling over.

Patrick manages to contain himself through the morning, and makes it until the 2 p.m. lull before dragging David into the back room.

The surprisingly woodsy scent of David's cologne overwhelms Patrick's senses as he inhales deeply. A moan escapes his mouth as he runs his hands around David's waist and up the back of his sweater.

David tips Patrick's chin up slightly with a finger, bringing their lips together. Another moan leaves Patrick's mouth, straight into David's.

“You look so fucking _delicious_. Need to see you,” Patrick whines, tugging at the hem of David's sweater.

"Patrick!" David scolds him mockingly.

"It's my rule and I want to break it," Patrick mumbles into David's mouth.

"Please," he adds in a breathy whisper.

"Fuck," David mutters as he gently pulls the sweater over his head and folds it neatly. Patrick's never met anyone else who cares so deeply about their clothes, and it's honestly intoxicating.

Patrick can sense a bit of hesitation in David's expression as Patrick rakes his eyes across the broad expanse of David's chest, covered with curly, dark hairs, tapering into a trail leading down to his navel. He probably spends too long staring with his mouth ajar, because...

"Do you, um," David clears his throat. "Is this okay?"

Patrick nods vigorously.

"God, David. _Stunning_ ," he whispers, evidently unable to form sentences.

Patrick rests a cheek on David's chest as he begins to circle his thumbs over David's nipples, feeling them perk up as David whines, grabbing Patrick's ass to shove their hips together.

The rough hair dragging against Patrick's cheek feels electrifying, just like the prickling of David's stubble against his lips when they kiss.

"Fuck, so... _manly_ ," Patrick growls.

Patrick looks up as David snorts out a laugh.

"Sorry! I just, um," David composes himself. "I've been called a lot of descriptors and 'manly' is not one of them."

"But you are," Patrick drags his fingers through David's chest hair, his nails making a scratchy noise as they pass through the coarse hair.

"Mm, agree to disagree," David says curtly with a half-smirk.

The parts of David visible to most people - the coiffed hair, impeccably moisturized skin, manicured nails, and of course, pristine clothing - are always perfectly groomed. But seeing David's untamed chest hair, feeling it run through his fingers and scratch against his cheek, is getting Patrick way harder than anyone should ever be in a place of business.

David's fingers scrabble around Patrick's waistband, trying to untuck his shirt. Patrick breaks away from David's gorgeous chest to unbutton his own shirt, frantically fumbling at each button. He presses his bare chest against David's, relishing the feeling of their skin in contact, and David's coarse hairs against his skin.

Patrick just focuses on letting David kiss him, feeling his lower lip tugged into David's mouth and shuddering as David gently nips with his teeth. He tries it in return, and gets rewarded with a whimper from David, exhaling right into his mouth. Cupping David's cheek, Patrick strokes with his thumb in the way David had done the first time they kissed.

There's such a confidence in David's movements, from the tongue swiping into Patrick's mouth, the fingers trailing through his hair, the other hand on Patrick's ass shoving them together, to the gentle grinding motions. It's like David knows exactly what he wants, and Patrick just needs to say the words and David could take exactly what he needs from him.

Patrick is panting as he gets his mouth on one of David's nipples, swirling his tongue over the dimpled skin, feeling the surrounding hairs on his tongue. He grinds up helplessly on David's thigh, and David whimpers as Patrick tweaks his other nipple with his fingers. Patrick can feel David hard against his thigh, suddenly thankful for the thin joggers David had chosen today.

David's hands grasp all over Patrick's body and tilt his head back up, kissing Patrick until he's gasping for breath. Reaching down, Patrick palms himself through his jeans, moaning into David's mouth. Patrick is so turned on and so focused that he nearly jumps upon hearing the clinking of the bell on the front door.

"Fuck," he mumbles into David's chest as he attempts to slow his breathing.

With an exasperated groan, Patrick quickly buttons up his shirt, as he's a little more dressed than David. To David's amusement, Patrick attempts to shift his belt and waistband so it doesn't look like he has a raging boner. With questionable success, he heads back to help a woman decide between two different types of facial toner. Or rather, wait for David to return a minute later to actually help.

Patrick feels his face flushing as David walks back in nonchalantly to charm the customer, giving him a shimmy when her back is turned.

They're busy with customers the remaining couple of hours, the last of which being Bob in search of fungal cream and massage oil. After being thoroughly turned off and closing up for the night, David is then whisked off to his dinner plans with Alexis.

That's how Patrick finds himself in bed early, nursing a mug of chamomile tea and his copy of "Somehow I Manage." He picked this up off the bestsellers list, but he honestly can't tell if this is satire or not.

His phone buzzes from the nightstand, so Patrick reaches over to check the notification.

David  
  
**David:** Did you take care of yourself when you got home  
  
**Patrick:** Hmm?  
  
**David:** Someone got themselves all worked up today  
  
**David:** Did you do anything about it  
  
**Patrick:** Are you sexting me while having dinner with your sister?  
  
**David:** Irrelevant  
  
**Patrick:** Seems relevant  
  
**Patrick:** But no, I didn't  
  
**David:** Do you want to?  
  
**Patrick:** Well now I do  
  
**Patrick:** Are you really sexting me before we even get to have actual sex  
  
**David:** Yes I am  
  
**David:** Are you hard  
  
**Patrick:** Getting there for sure  
  
**David:** [Image: selfie with David's collar pulled slightly down]  
  
**Patrick:** Definitely there.  
  
**David:** What are you thinking about  
  
**Patrick:** You shirtless. Your chest hair.  
  
**Patrick:** Feeling you hard against my thigh  
  
**Patrick:** The noises you make when I play with your nipples  
  
**David:** Loved having your mouth on me  
  
**David:** What would you have done if we didn't get a customer  
  
**Patrick:** Realistically? Come in my pants  
  
**Patrick:** Ideally? Choke on your dick  
  
**David:** Jfc  
  
**David:** Are you touching yourself  
  
**Patrick:** Yeah I'm all wet for you  
  
**David:** Fuck  
  
**David:** Bet you're so hungry for it  
  
**Patrick:** I was so close earlier  
  
**Patrick:** Probably would've come in my pants when I got your cock out to blow you  
  
**David:** Fuck that's hot  
  
**David:** Coming with your first cock down your throat  
  
**Patrick:** Bet you taste so manly  
  
**David:** Stop  
  
**Patrick:** First man inside me  
  
**David:** Fuck, I bet you'd be so good. Sucking your first cock  
  
**David:** You'd look so good on your knees  
  
**Patrick:** Fuck im coming  
  
**Patrick:** Holy fuck  
  
**David:** Fuck that was hot  
  
**David:** Definitely rereading this when I get home  
  
**Patrick:** Gonna need real time updates  
  
**David:** How the hell am I supposed to make it through dinner now  
  
**Patrick:** Think about what Bob is doing with the massage oil  
  
**David:** I hate you  
  
**David:** I'll text you when I get home  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of character? Totally  
> Logistically improbable? Yup  
> Hot? Hopefully.

David  
  
**David:** Still up?  
  
**David:** I have 20 minutes before alexis gets out of the bathroom  
  
**Patrick:** Very much still “up”  
  
**David:** Fuck  
  
**Patrick:** What would you do if we were together?  
  
**David:** Show you how hard you get me  
  
**David:** Get those big strong hands on my cock  
  
**Patrick:** God I can't wait to touch you  
  
**Patrick:** I want to make you come  
  
**David:** Your hands feel so good on me  
  
**David:** You're kissing me all over and biting me right where I like it  
  
**Patrick:** Where do you like it?  
  
**David:** Inner thighs  
  
**David:** But I pull you back up to kiss me  
  
**David:** I can feel how hard you are against my thigh  
  
**Patrick:** I'm so hard for you David  
  
**Patrick:** I have to touch myself I can't wait  
  
**David:** Love seeing you so close  
  
**David:** So desperate  
  
**David:** I get you on your back and I finally get my mouth on your dick  
  
**Patrick:** Fuck, your mouth must feel so good  
  
**David:** My mouth is full of your cock  
  
**David:** Youre just fucking my mouth now, so hungry for it  
  
**Patrick:** Oh fuck im coming  
  
**Patrick:** Right down your throat  
  
**David:** Fuck you taste so good  
  
**David:** Im so close just need to finish myself off  
  
**Patrick:** Sucking my cock got you close?  
  
**David:** God yeah  
  
**David:** Love your cock in my mouth  
  
**David:** Now im coming all over you  
  
**David:** Fuck, you made me come so hard  
  
**Patrick:** Oh shit  
  
**Patrick:** God I wish you were here  
  
**David:** Me too  
  
**David:** Soon  
  
**David:** Gotta do skincare, see you tomorrow?  
  
**Patrick:** 8:30 for inventory  
  
**David:** 9:00 final offer  
  
**Patrick:** Goodnight, David  
  
**David:** Night, Patrick  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know, you guys. 😂


End file.
